


Dance Me to the End of Love

by heytheregisela



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Myan - Freeform, RageHappy, School Dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/pseuds/heytheregisela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael isn't having the best time at the Winter Formal, but then Ryan asks him to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Me to the End of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from The Civil Wars' "Dance Me To The End of Love" ^_^ 
> 
> I got a burst of inspiration to write Myan while listening to that song, so I quickly wrote this cute thing up.

Michael adjusted his tie for the tenth time that evening, pulling at it because it kept feeling like it was choking him. Why was he even there? Oh, that's right... he had honestly allowed his friends to convince him it was going to be “ _so much fun, Michael!_ ” Yes, it was certainly fun, for _them,_ since they half of them wandered off with their dates while the other half went to entertain the ridiculous crowd with their “dance moves”. Michael didn't come with a date and he wasn't in a mood to purposely dance badly for others amusement, so he was stuck standing near the exit, water bottle in one hand while he held his phone with his other to check the time ever so often.

10:16 PM...

He groaned. Geoff had been his ride there and was supposed to be his ride home, but there would be no harm in calling his mom to pick him up earlier, would it? He just wasn't sure how much longer he could stand being at this Winter formal dance with absolutely nothing to do or no one to talk to. He was so bored that he had the urge in doing Gavin a favor and either tearing him away from trying to ask his crush to dance or helping him out; it was a disaster that just kept on getting messier. Michael resisted, however, since he knew how long Gavin had liked Meg and maybe any second now, Gavin would get to the point on his own and they would actually start dancing.

10:18 PM...

Christ, did time always go by this slowly? No, of course not. It just so happened to be slow when he wasn't having any fun. Oh, but when he was frantically trying to finish homework on a Sunday night, time would decide that two hours meant two minutes and suddenly he was still awake at one in the morning. Yeah, time was never on his side, it seemed.

“Michael?” He looked up from his phone at the sound of his name and his eyes widened for a second as he came face to face with Ryan. The senior grinned at him and Michael swallowed uneasily.

“Ryan,” he nodded, trying for a smile. Hey, Gavin wasn't the only one who was kind of bad with his crushes sometimes. Actually, Michael didn't like to boast, but normally he didn't have a hard time chatting up with someone he found attractive. Sure he would get those stupid butterflies or whatever, but he was usually good with pushing the nerves aside to have a decent conversation. It was the complete opposite with Ryan, though. Not only was he two years older, but he was... well, shit, he was _handsome,_ and Michael hated him for that.

He should have known Ryan was going to be at the dance, but it must have slipped his mind entirely when he agreed to go. Otherwise, he would have denied and argued until he won and his friends left him alone about it. It was one thing to walk past Ryan in the hallways during school while he was with his friends, but it was another to be standing alone at a dance with no one to back him up in case he ran out of things to say. And then there was the way he was dressed – gray button down with the best and only black tie he owned, black dress pants and... converse. Yes, his torn converse that he wore everyday, because he couldn't find more suitable shoes and Geoff wouldn't shut the fuck up with his car's honk. Sometimes he despised that he was friends with a junior that knew how to drive.

Oh, but Ryan's attire sure looked a hundred times better than his, which made him all the more handsome and made this encounter all the more difficult for Michael. _God damnit_.

“I didn't think you'd be here,” Ryan told him. Michael shrugged.

“I wouldn't have come if I knew my friends would just end up ditching me.”

Ryan looked over his shoulder at where Geoff was locking lips with Griffon and Kerry was still making a show with Miles on the dance floor while Ray recorded them on his phone – oh, and Gavin was _finally_ dancing with Meg. Ryan sighed and turned back to Michael.

“Oh, hey, you're not wearing your glasses.”

“Yeah, I figured I'd wear go with contacts tonight.”

Ryan merely smiled. Michael's brows then twitched together as he realized something.

“Where are you friends? Or your date?” He asked, already feeling a knot in his stomach at mentioning Ryan's possible date. But how wouldn't Ryan have a date? He was _Ryan._ Michael couldn't even count how many times he heard other students swoon over him; it was kind of annoying and sometimes disturbing that he hoped Ryan would never figure out about any of that. But seriously, Ryan was very liked at their school, enough to be considered popular, in a sense.

The only reason he knew Michael was because Michael wasn't _bad_ at science and they were in the same AP Biology class, which was mostly filled with seniors and juniors, but there was a good amount of sophomores in there as well if they so desired to take it. Gavin was also in the class, which was how Michael wouldn't fail so much with talking to Ryan in there, and actually, Gavin was the one who had introduced them. It was after he and Ryan were partners for a project and Gavin was tired of pretending he didn't notice Michael's lingering looks at the senior (“ _You can't hide those feelings from me, boi._ ”).

“They're around,” Ryan responded, “and I didn't come with a date.” Michael felt his mouth fall open and Ryan laughed lightly. “Why does that surprise you?”

Michael clamped his mouth shut and shook his head. _Shit, good job, asshole_. “Uh, it doesn't,” he said. Ryan tilted his head to the side and Michael cursed under his breath. “I don't mean that I'm not surprised because you're not good looking or something, I-I'm just...” he trailed off, sighing deeply. “You know what I mean,” he grumbled after a moment.

Ryan smiled. “I do, so don't worry about it.” Still, Michael felt stupid and he wanted to leave.

“Um, I hope you don't mind me asking,” Ryan was talking again. Michael tensed a little but motioned for him to go on. “Well, I was just wondering, since both of us are here alone and everyone else seems to be having fun dancing, I thought that maybe you and me could... uh, _dance_ together. But that's only if you want to.”

“Huh,” Michael choked out and then quickly cleared his throat. _Holy shit, what the fuck was_ that _?_ “Yeah, I could... go for a dance,” he answered, setting his water bottle on the table behind him before putting his phone in his back pocket. Ryan's face practically lit up at that and Michael found himself grinning at how adorable he looked. 

And when Ryan held out his hand for Michael to take, Michael was suddenly glad his friends weren't around to embarrass him by secretly giving him thumbs up and winks that Ryan would probably end up seeing anyway because they sucked at being secretive. Michael gently grabbed Ryan's hand and let himself be led onto the dancefloor. The music had shifted to something slower, so he saw Miles and Kerry get out of the way to catch their breaths. 

As soon as a hand was on his upper back, Michael was hit with a thought.  _Fuck, do I_ know _how to dance?_ He tightened his grip on Ryan's hand as he nervously placed his other on Ryan's shoulder and decided that the best thing to do was follow his lead as best as he possibly could without stepping on his feet. 

It managed to work in his favor. He didn't even notice when a new song would start and end. He just kept on following Ryan's lead and moves, especially when they weren't slow dancing together, because he knew  _nothing_ about dancing. Luckily, Ryan either couldn't tell or didn't mind, and either way, Michael was relieved. There was a point where Michael could have sworn he was almost bumped into Gavin and Meg and Gavin had gawked excitedly at him, but he didn't take his eyes off Ryan to check. 

By the time the most recent song was finished, Michael huffed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Never had he ever danced so much, or at all, probably, and he was exhausted. Ryan seemed to be in the same boat as him; he was tugging at his shirt to sort of fan himself. 

“Oh, look who I finally fucking found,” Geoff said from behind. Michael turned around and furrowed his eyebrows at his friend. “Come on, asshole, time to go.”

“What?” Michael asked, his eyes squinting. 

“It's almost midnight and I'm all for staying up longer, but Griffon has a curfew and I don't want her getting in trouble.”

“ _Wait_ , what?”

“What fucking part are you confused about?”

“It's almost _midnight_?!” Instead of waiting for Geoff to answer him, Michael rapidly took his phone out to see for himself.

11:41 PM

Michael turned back to Ryan who raised an eyebrow at him. Well, shit.

“So, you're leaving?” Ryan asked and Michael thought he saw actual disappointment in his blue eyes. Although he wanted to say no, he knew he promised his mom he would be home by midnight.

“Yeah,” he sighed.

“I'll wait for you outside, lover boy,” Geoff whispered into his ear and Michael shoved him away, only making him laugh. Michael rolled his eyes.

“I... had fun,” he told Ryan once he knew Geoff was gone. “Thanks.” The corners of Ryan's mouth rose.

“Me too,” he said. “Thanks for dancing with me. You turned a boring night into something good.”

Michael averted his eyes as he smiled. “Uh, yeah, I could say the same about you.” And before he could look back up to say his goodbye, he felt soft lips press against his cheek.

“I'll see you on Monday,” Ryan told him. Michael forced himself to look him in the eyes once more as he nodded and he was quick to turn away so Ryan wouldn't see how ridiculously red his face was now.

He hurried over to where the exit was only to be joined by Ray and Gavin.

“Well, _someone_ had a good night,” Ray teased.

“Aw, our boi is growing up,” Gavin cooed.

“Shut up, Gavin, so are you; I saw the way you were with Meg,” Ray reminded him. Michael smirked and shook his head.

“I want to thank you pricks for ditching me tonight,” he said to them.

“Hey, man, we're sorry-”

“No, I'm being serious, Ray.”

Ray's eyebrows shot up, but he quickly understood and smiled lopsidedly. “Ah, you're _welcome_.” Michael playfully shoved him and Gavin, making it so that he walked out of the building first. They didn't seem to mind, though.

“Where the hell did Miles and Kerry run off to?” Michael asked as they headed toward Geoff's car.

“They left a little bit ago; Kerry's mom gave Miles a lift home,” Gavin responded, “but enough of that, so, are you and Rye a thing now?”

“Fuck, Gavin, we just danced.”

“Yeah, the _whole_ time!” Ray remarked, flailing his arms.

“You should also thank us for getting your arse to this dance tonight, otherwise you wouldn't have had such an amazing time with _Ryan_.”

Michael groaned, shoving Gavin again, rougher this time and Gavin yelped. “Do you _know_ that you're obnoxious or...?” Gavin shrugged, a smug smile on his face.

Despite acting as though he was genuinely annoyed by the teasing, Michael really didn't care, because he had danced what originally felt like the endless time away with Ryan and nothing could ruin that for him.

 


End file.
